


Family Ties

by lorwen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Forever Knight
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorwen/pseuds/lorwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander gets to go home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

The cell door burst open allowing cool air to wash into the small room. An unmoving figure was shackled to the far wall; his soiled clothes hung in tatters off his emaciated frame and his long black hair fell forward obscuring his face. Outside of the room a fire raged through the compound threatening to consume everything in its path.

“Xander,” a voice spoke.

The chained figure moved his head in the direction of the new sound. “Who…,” Xander said in a voice as dry as sandpaper. “Who’s there?”

“A friend,” the voice spoke.

“I don’t have any friends,” he said tiredly.

“None at all?”

“Go away,” his head slumped back to his chest.

“If I do, you die,” the voice spoke.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said. “Nothing matters.”

An overwhelming presence entered the room. It felt ancient, powerful, and incredibly evil. “Family matters,” the voice spoke.

“LaCroix,” Xander gasped. “What are you doing here?”

“Janette was worried. She said that she could no longer feel your presence,” LaCroix stepped into the splash of moonlight on the floor. “So she sent for me. Begged me to find you, to bring you back to her. So, here I am.”

He took a step forward and freed Xander from his bonds; catching him when he started to fall. “How long have you been here, to be so weakened?” LaCroix asked.

“A month, a year, a hundred years,” Xander said. “I stopped counting after the first week. That’s when the pain began.”

“Pain,” LaCroix grimly said. “Once you are better we shall show your captors the meaning of the word.”

The blaring of alarms filled the night and the sound of people running was everywhere. Blue tinged, yellow flames reached high up into the night sky casting eerie shadows across the landscape. The fire was spreading, refusing to yield to defeat. It was as if the Mouth of Hell had opened and belched forth a cataclysm.

Three shadows filled the doorway blocking any chance of escape. “Put him down,” the central figure said. “Walk away and you can live.”

“We are leaving,” LaCroix’s eyes grew incandescent as he felt his teeth lengthen. “Move aside.”

“Or not,” the figure launched itself at LaCroix causing him to drop Xander onto the floor and defend himself.

“You fight well,” LaCroix said as he ducked under an ill timed punch.

“Whatever,” Buffy said, her kick catching him in the chest and flinging him into a wall.

LaCroix came up off the ground faster than the eye could see and grabbed one of the other girls that was making her way to Xander. “Naughty girl,” he hissed snapping her neck.

“No!” Buffy screamed and attacked with renewed frenzy.

Xander watched as Buffy rained blow after crushing blow down on LaCroix. She was moving faster than he had ever seen her move before. Her form was perfect, flawless, and deadly. None of it mattered. LaCroix was faster. For every punch or kick he took, he gave three in return. He was wearing her down.

“Looks like my reputation’s finally paid off,” Buffy quipped. “Somebody finally sent me a challenge.”

“No one sent me, foolish girl,” LaCroix slid around a punch and shoved forward knocking her off balance. “I don’t even know your name.”

That brought Buffy up short. “Really?” she said. “You’ve never heard of me? I personally close two, not one, but two, Hellmouths and you’ve never heard of me.

“I killed the Master, the Judge, and I stopped Acathla from sucking the world into Hell, and you say that you’ve never heard of me,” she stopped and glared at him. “What kind of Big Bad are you that you’ve never heard of Buffy Summers?”

“She’s a Slayer,” Xander gasped from where he lay. “She’s the one who did this to me.”

“Please,” Buffy rolled her eyes. “You did this to yourself Xander. Who was the one who went out and got himself turned into a vampire? Who’s the one that, when his friends found out, didn’t have the decency to die when they were staked? You’re not even him. You’re the thing that killed him and took him away from me.”

“I never left Buffy. It’s still me in here. I’ve still got my soul,” Xander sighed.

“Liar,” Buffy pouted. “We agreed Xander. Remember? We agreed that if any of us got vamped it was up to the others to kill the monster. To not let it hurt anyone.”

“See,” Xander turned his head toward LaCroix. “We’ve had the same argument since she captured me. She refuses to believe what I’m telling her.”

“She is not your family,” LaCroix sighed. “The only reason that you’re still alive is because she doesn’t know how to kill you.”

“Do so,” Buffy spat. “Was just having some fun.”

“Who is the real monster here Xander?” LaCroix asked. “You and I, or her?”

He reached down and gently took Xander into his arms. “Don’t worry soon we shall be home and this will be nothing more than a bad memory.”

Buffy made as if to attack, but LaCroix had tired of toying with her. “Stop!” he commanded. She froze on the spot unable to move.

“You will not try and hinder our departure any longer,” his voice resonated. “You will go and fight the fire with everyone else. You will forget that I was here, and you will forget about Xander. Do you understand?”

She nodded her head once then stepped aside to let them pass. LaCroix floated slowly out the door pausing by the other girl that stood watching the spectacle spellbound. “Feed,” he said.

“No,” Xander groaned. “I can’t. I won’t.”

“In this you have no choice,” LaCroix said. “You must regain your strength soon or you will die. It would break Janette’s heart if that were to happen. So feed.”

“Come closer,” he said to the girl. “What is your name?”

“Chloe,” she whimpered. “I don’t want to die.”

LaCroix lovingly stroked her hair. “Don’t worry,” he whispered. “Death comes to us all. Only a few return from its cold embrace. Shall you be one of the lucky few?”

“Yes,” she whispered as she moved to his side.

“Feed Xander,” he said. “Then I shall bring her across.”

Xander reached out and drew her into his embrace. His eyes began to burn a dull orange as his teeth began to lengthen. “I’m sorry,” he whispered into her ear. “I’m so sorry.”

Her blood exploded into his mouth burning as it slid down his throat. He felt the strength returning to his limbs and his wounds began to heal. There was something else. Something indefinable that was passing from her to him, filling him with a power he had never felt before.

Strong hands gripped him from behind and tore him away from his prey. “Enough,” LaCroix spoke. “Enough!”

Xander backed up a step and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were their normal shade of brown. Chloe had LaCroix’s wrist in her mouth and was eagerly sucking down his gift. After a moment LaCroix pulled his wrist away and took the girl in his arms.

“Janette awaits our return,” he said then took to the air.

Xander gave Buffy one final glance then followed LaCroix.

“Xander,” Buffy whispered as he flew away. “I’ll never forget you...”

A single bloody tear stained his cheek then he was swallowed by the night.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. I do not own any of them.  
>  Forever Knight characters created by Barney Cohen and James D. Parriott**


End file.
